


When I think of Morrowind

by Talimee



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Fanart, Grazelands, Landscape, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/pseuds/Talimee
Summary: A view over the Grazelands towards Red Mountain.





	When I think of Morrowind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> ... it's the Grazelands I see before my eye. Although the player only visits Vvardenfell in TES: Morrowind and TES: Online offers a deeper look into other parts of the province, it is still the Grazelands which hold a special place in my heart. The open sky, the wickwheat covered rolling hills, dwemer-ruins, tombs and ancient velothi strongholds embedded in the mountains at the horizon ... I could spend hours there, as I have in the past and occasionally do today. 
> 
> This pic was done as part of a creative exchange over at AO3. The lovely Filigranka wrote an excellent fic and in exchange I did two pics for her.
> 
> Materials: coloured pencils on white paper, black markers


End file.
